tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:Baby's In Black (Guitar Tabs)
12/8 Time INTRO A e|------------ ------------|0---0-0-0--- 0---0-0-0---| B|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| G|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| D|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| A|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0-0-0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|2------------------------|-------------------------| G|---------4B6R4---2-------|-------------------------| D|---------------------4---|-------------------------| A|-------------------------|0------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| 00:03 CHORUS E e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|0---0-0-0-0- 0---0-0-0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0-0--0---0-0-0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1-1--1---1-1-1---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2-2--2---2-2-2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2-2--2---2-2-2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0-0--0---0-0-0---| Oh, dear what I do? can D E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| Baby's black and feeling blue me in I'm tell A D A e|0---0-0-0--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- ------0-0---| B|2---2-2-2----3---3---3---|2---2-2-2----------2-2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----------2-2---| D|2---2-2-2----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----------2-2---| A|0---0-0-0----------------|0---0-0-0----------0-0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| Oh, what I do? can e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|2------------------------| G|-------------------------|---------4B6R4---2-------| D|-------------------------|---------------------4B5-| A|-------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| 00:14 VERSE e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|0-------0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2-------2----2---2---2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2-------2----2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2-------2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|0-------0----0---0---0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| She thinks him and of e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|-------------------------|-------------------------| D|-------------------------|-------------------------| A|0------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| D e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|3---2-2-2-2- 2---2---2---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---3-3-3-3--3---3---3---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2-2--2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0-0--0---0---0---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| so she dresses in black and A E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|2---2-2-2----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----1---1---1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|-------------0---0---0---| though he'll come back she's in never dressed A e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| E|-------------------------| black 00:26 CHORUS E e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| Oh, dear what I do? can D E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| Baby's black and feeling blue me in I'm tell A D A e|0---0-0-0--- 2---2-2-2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0-0-0---| B|2---2-2-2----3---3-3-3---|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| D|2---2-2-2----0---0-0-0---|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| A|0---0-0-0----------------|0---0-0-0----0---0-0-0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| Oh, what I do? can 00:37 VERSE e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0-0-|0---0-0-0-0- 0---0-0-0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2-2-|2---2-2-2-2--2---2-2-2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2-2-|2---2-2-2-2--2---2-2-2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2-2-|2---2-2-2-2--2---2-2-2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0-0-|0---0-0-0-0--0---0-0-0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| I think her but of D e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|3---2-2-2--- 2---2-2-2---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---3-3-3----3---3-3-3---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0----0---0-0-0---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| she thinks of him and only A E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|2---2-2-2----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----1---1---1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|-------------0---0---0---| though it's only a whim she thinks of A e|0---0-0-0--- 0-------0---| B|2---2-2-2----2-------2---| G|2---2-2-2----2-------2---| D|2---2-2-2----2-------2---| A|0---0-0-0----0-------0---| E|-------------------------| him 00:49 MIDDLE SECTION F#m B e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2-2-2---|2---2-2-2--- 2---2-2-2---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---|4---4-4-4----4---4-4-4---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---|4---4-4-4----4---4-4-4---| D|4---4-4-4----4---4-4-4---|4---4-4-4----4---4-4-4---| A|4---4-4-4----4---4-4-4---|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| E|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---|-------------------------| Oh, how long it take will D E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| till she sees mistake she has the 00:57 VERSE A E e|0---0-0-0--- 0-------0---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2-------2---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2-------2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|2---2-2-2----2-------2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0-------0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| made, dear what I do? can D E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0-----0-0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|0---0-0-0----0-----0-0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1-----1-1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2-----2-2---| A|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2-----2-2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0-----0-0---| Baby's black and feeling blue me in I'm tell A D e|0---0-0-0--- 2---2-2-2---| B|2---2-2-2----3---3-3-3---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| D|2---2-2-2----0---0-0-0---| A|0---0-0-0----------------| E|-------------------------| Oh, what I can 01:05 SOLO A e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| do? e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|2------------------------|-------------------------| G|---------4B6R4---2-------|----------4-B6-R-4---2--0H D|---------------------4---|-------------------------| A|-------------------------|0------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| E D e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---| B|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---| G|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| A|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|-------------------------| E|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|-------------------------| e|----2------- 0-----------|------------ ------------| B|------------0------------|----3-----3-\1-----------| G|1----------1-------------|-----------------------7-/ D|------------------------3/4---------4-\2-----------| A|-------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| E A D e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|0---0-0-0--- 2---2---2---| B|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----3---3---3---| G|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----0---0---0---| A|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0----------------| E|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|-------------------------| e|-----9------ 7-----------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|8B9-------7--------------|4-B-6-----6-R4---2-------| D|-------------------------|---------------------4---| A|-------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| A e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| E|-------------------------| e|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------| G|-------------------------| D|-------------------------| A|0------------------------| E|-------------------------| 01:18 MIDDLE F#m B e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|4---4-4-4----4---4---4---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|4---4-4-4----4---4---4---| D|4---4-4-4----4---4---4---|4---4-4-4----4---4---4---| A|4---4-4-4----4---4---4---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|-------------------------| Oh, how long it take will D E e|2---2-2-2-2- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0-0-0---| B|3---3-3-3-3--3---3---3---|0---0-0-0----0---0-0-0---| G|2---2-2-2-2--2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1-1-1---| D|0---0-0-0-0--0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| A|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2-2-2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0-0-0---| till she sees mistake she has the 01:25 CHORUS A E e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| made, dear what I do? can D E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| Baby's black and feeling blue me in I'm tell A D A e|0---0---0--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2---2----3---3---3---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| G|2---2---2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| D|2---2---2----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0---0----------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| Oh, what I do? can e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|2------------------------| G|-------------------------|---------4B6R4---2-------| D|-------------------------|---------------------4---| A|-------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| 01:36 VERSE e|0----------- 0-----------|0----------- 0-----------| B|2------------2-----------|2------------2-----------| G|2------------2-----------|2------------2-----------| D|2------------2-----------|2------------2-----------| A|0------------0-----------|0------------0-----------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| She thinks him and of e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|-------------------------|-------------2-----------| D|-------------1B2---------|-------------2-----------| A|-------------0-----------|-------------0-----------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| D e|0----------- 0-----------|3----------- 2-----------| B|2------------2-----------|2------------3-----------| G|2------------2-----------|2------------2-----------| D|2------------2-----------|0------------0-----------| A|0------------0-----------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| so she dresses in black and e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|-------------2-----------|1B2----------1B2---------| D|-------------2-----------|0------------0-----------| A|-------------0-----------|0------------0-----------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| A E e|2----------- 2-----------|0----------- 0-----------| B|3------------3-----------|2------------0-----------| G|2------------2-----------|2------------1-----------| D|0------------0-----------|2------------2-----------| A|-------------------------|0------------2-----------| E|-------------------------|-------------0-----------| though she'll come back she's in never dressed e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|-------------1B2---------|-------------1-----------| D|-------------0-----------|-------------2-----------| A|-------------0-----------|-------------2-----------| E|-------------------------|-------------0-----------| A e|0----------- 0---0-0-0---| B|2------------2---2-2-2---| G|2------------2---2-2-2---| D|2------------2---2-2-2---| A|0------------0---0-0-0---| E|-------------------------| black 01:49 CHORUS E e|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| Oh, dear what I do? can e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|2---2--------2-----------|--------1----1-----1-1-1-| D|2---2--------2-----------|--------2----2-----2-2-2-| A|-------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| D E e|2---2-2-2--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|3---3-3-3----3---3---3---|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|1---1-1-1----1---1---1---| D|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|-------------------------|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| E|-------------------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| Baby's black and feeling blue me in I'm tell e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|2------------2-------2---|-------------1-----------| D|0------------0-------0---|-------------2-----------| A|-------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| A D A e|0---0-0-0--- 2---2---2---|0---0-0-0--- 0---0---0---| B|2---2-2-2----3---3---3---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| G|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| D|2---2-2-2----0---0---0---|2---2-2-2----2---2---2---| A|0---0-0-0----------------|0---0-0-0----0---0---0---| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| Oh, what I do? can e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|2---------2--------------| G|-------------------------|-------------4B6-2-------| D|-------------------------|---------------------4---| A|-------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| (. e|0----------- ------------|------------ ------------| B|2------------------------|-------------------------| G|2------------------------|-------------------------| D|2------------------------|-------------------------| A|0------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| e|------------ ------------|------------ ------------| B|-------------------------|-------------------------| G|-------------------------|-------------------------| D|2------------------------|-------------------------| A|0------------------------|-------------------------| E|-------------------------|-------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs